En ese momento
by Shayera-Hol
Summary: Max y Alec, siendo Max y Alec...


**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel no es mio. Max no es mia, Alec no es mio, en serio, decir esto es como tortura...

_Situado después del Libro: _**_Skin Game._**_ Así que sí, contiene spoilers, muchos, y es que había algunas cosas en la lectura que quise utilizar, por lo que la ayuda de Alec, y lo que Max siente cuando ve las fotos, así como lo del "circulo interno, interno" es canon uxu_

* * *

**En ese momento**

-¡Auch! -Se quejó Alec cuando sintió la mano de Max golpear su cabeza. Había estado observando los diseños en el libro tan atentamente que ni siquiera sintió el momento en el que ella se paró detrás de él para darle el golpe -¿Por qué demonios fue eso?

-No finjas que no lo sabes Alec, por que tan solo me harás enfadar más -Le gritó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Si lo supiera ¿habría preguntado? -Respondió él torciendo la cara y después sonrió -No importa, conociéndote, debió haber sido por que viste pasar una mosca o algo parecido. Cómo los perros, que le ladran a todo.

Las palabras de Alec tan solo obtuvieron como respuesta de Max otro golpe en su cabeza, aunque esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en fijarse bien en que parte se lo daba por lo que terminó pegándole en la frente.

-No te atrevas a compararme con un perro.

-¡Yo no te estoy comparando con nada! Más bien, tú sola lo hiciste.

-¿Quieres callarte? -Le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. Demonios, querer razonar con él era imposible, siempre salía con sus tonterías, rodó los ojos intentando ya no decir nada más para ir al tema importante -Estupido

-Amargada -Respondió él volviendo al libro.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Me escuchaste, no es como si no tuvieras buen oído -Sonrió Alec de nuevo, lo que hizo a Max enfadar aun más y levantar su mano para golpearlo, pero se detuvo.

-Idiota, no vales ni mi tiempo.

-Me vas a decir para que viniste o ¿seguirás jugando a la piñata conmigo?

Max intentó calmarse, tendría que hacerlo, sino no podría decir a lo que había ido y eso no estaba bien. Tenía que hablar las cosas por que ahora tenía responsabilidades. _Tenían_ responsabilidades, había muchas cosas de las cuales hacerse cargo en Terminal City ahora que el Sitio había terminado y para ello necesitarían trabajar juntos.

-Sobre lo que sucedió ayer -Mencionó ella sentándose intentando hablar con calma, de verdad lo estaba intentando así que esperaba que él no saliera con alguna estupidez que arruinara las cosas.

-Pasaron muchas cosas ayer Max ¿podrías ser más especifica? -Sonrió -¿Te refieres a la parte en donde descubrimos el misterio del Tryptophan, atrapamos a un asesino en serie, logramos lanzar un video justo a tiempo con la verdad, y salvar Terminal City de que entraran los federales?

Max rodó los ojos ¿siempre tenía que ser así de egocéntrico y positivo? -No, me refiero a la parte en donde no patee tu trasero hasta dejarte inconciente por que estaba muy ocupada con Kelpy, a pesar de que desobedeciste una orden directa, te saliste de Terminal City sin pedir permiso, te llevaste a Joshua, terminaste siendo capturado y casi te asesinan, esa parte.

-Ah ¡cielos!, casi lo había olvidado -Se burló, era más que obvio que su ultimo encuentro con White no iba a ser algo que se olvidara tan fácilmente, y menos cuando aun tenía los brazos llenos de heridas debido a ello.

-¿Podrías comportarte por medio minuto? Hablo en serio Alec -Se quedó callada observándolo, esperando a que él ya no dijera ninguna idiotez para poder seguir.

-Mira, eso ya paso, no es como si importara ahora -Respondió él intentado comportarse, Max sabía que ya lo estaba intentando, ella también, así que tendrían que conformarse con eso para poder seguir con la platica antes de que los insultos volvieran a flote, por que estos jamás avisaban cuando llegaban, pero cuando lo hacían por segunda vez en uno de sus encuentros, era raro que se detuvieran.

-Importa. -Aseveró -Y sabes bien que tengo la razón, sino ayer no te la hubieras pasado siguiendo mis órdenes, ayudándome en todo de un lado a otro tratando de enmendarte.

Alec se quedó callado por un momento meditando ¿en verdad había seguido todas sus ordenes? Comenzó a recordar -ventajas de su buena memoria- para darse cuenta de que Max decía la verdad, el día anterior había seguido sus ordenes al pie de la letra, quería hielo, se lo había traído, quería que le ayudara con Logan, lo había hecho, quería que alguien corriera con Dix, el ya iba volando hacía ese lado.

Lo curioso del asunto es que Max jamás dirigió esas órdenes a él, tan solo decía _"alguien haga"_ y cuando menos se había dado cuenta, Alec ya estaba haciendo todo lo que ella pedía. Pero más extraño todavía era el hecho de que en ningún momento él lo hizo con la intención de obtener algún tipo de perdón u olvido de su parte, al contrario -Alec estaba seguro de que había hecho bien en salir de esa forma a buscar al asesino por que no le había querido dar más problemas a Max en ese momento- así que no, él no había visto necesidad de disculparse o algo parecido el día anterior, y sus acciones no habían sido llevadas a cabo por su propio bien, sino más bien, por que le quería ayudar a ella. Así que escucharla decir que ella pensaba que lo había hecho por él mismo para poder salvarse de un castigo, en cierta forma le dolió, aunque claro, eso no era algo que Alec le iba dejar ver a Max.

-Bueno ¿qué te puedo decir Maxie? Un chico tiene que hacer lo que un chico tiene que hacer para intentar salvarse, aunque eso implique correr llevándote hielo -Se burló, intentando volver a la lectura esperando que ella ya hubiera terminado con su charla.

-No me llames Maxie -Le dijo ella arremolinándose. De pronto se sintió molesta al saber que era verdad lo que ella pensaba, el estupido de Alec nada más le había ayudado esperando que así le perdonara y no le pusiera un castigo o algo parecido, después de todo ¿ella estaba arriba en la cadena de mando? ¿cierto? -Debería ponerte a lavar las letrinas por haberme desobedecido o algo parecido.

-Como si te fuera a hacer caso en hacer algo así -Terció él

-No, ya sé que no haces caso, y ese es el maldito problema imbecil ¡¿Qué no me estas escuchando?!

-Diablos Max, no grites, estoy junto a ti, y sí, también tengo buen oído.

Max se levantó enfadada, era peor que hablar con una pared de ladrillos, por lo menos cuando la pared te hartara podrías derrumbarla, pero con Alec no era así, siempre era el mismo cuento. Intento calmarse, respiró un par de veces y se sentó de nuevo, se cruzó sus brazos otra vez para así no tener la tentación de golpearlo en la cabeza cuando dijera alguna tontería.

-Tú y Joshua -Comenzó después de un momento intentando calmarse, aunque no estaba segura de lo que quería decir -Tú y Joshua… es decir. Tú estuviste presente durante la plática en la que les dije a todos que cualquier información que tuvieran sobre el asesino me la dijeran a mí, a ti o a Joshua.

-Tengo excelente memoria Max, no es necesario que me repitas to… -Pero Alec fue callado por otro golpe, esta vez en el hombro.

-Pues parece que sí. Alec, escúchame. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que tú y Joshua están dentro del circulo interno. Yo misma lo hice así cuando les dije a todos los demás que fueran con ustedes y que ustedes eran igual a mí ¿comprendes? ¿_El circulo interno_? -Que decir _círculo interno_ como parte de la cadena de mando era mucho más sencillo a decir que Joshua y él eran sus amigos, que le importaban y que había sentido que el corazón se le perdía por completo yéndose hasta el piso, que el estomago se le revolvió queriendo salirse, y que se había quedado sin habla cuando Clemente le enseñó las fotografías de él y Joshua tirados en el piso con los ojos cerrados, y ella había creído que los había perdido para siempre.

-No soy retrasado. ¿Y eso que importa? No es como si estuviera en el _círculo interno, interno. -_Mencionó las palabras exactas de Joshua cuando éste le dijo que conocía una forma de salir de Terminal City, una forma que tan solo Max y Logan sabían aparte de él, y que al parecer Alec no había sido invitado a esa reunión en donde los tres habían ido a observar la nueva salida. Además, ni que hubiera querido ir de todas formas, ver a Max y Logan mirándose de manera penosa por que no se podían dar la mano era frustrante, por que daban pena ajena, se veían de lo más ridículos y además… ¿ya había dicho lo de la pena ajena? ¿Sí?, pues de todas formas, tenía que repetirse por que daban el doble de pena ajena de lo normal. Sí, eso era.

-Pues pareces… -Se quejó Max en un murmullo antes de torcer la cara y mirarle intrigada -¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada… ¡diablos Max! Ve al punto, ¡das más vueltas que un perro persiguiendo su cola!

-¿Quieres dejar ya las analogías con los perros? -Bufó Max molesta.

-¿Qué un gato? -Se burló Alec

-¡Ya deja todas las malditas analogías! -Le gritó de nuevo dándole otro golpe en el hombro, esta vez fuerte, y fue entonces cuando pudo ver que del lugar en donde le había golpeado se había formado una mancha de sangre, no era una gran cantidad, pero se podía ver que la herida que había debajo era profunda debido a la longitud que esta tomó -Estas herido -Le dijo Max comprendiendo de momento por que Alec no estaba afuera vigilando el perímetro cuando ella había ido a buscarlo y lo había encontrado en el _casi_ departamento -si se le podía llamar así- en donde dormía. Al parecer había requerido tomar el día libre para poder estabilizarse.

La verdad era que la idea de un Alec herido no se le había pasado por la cabeza por que cuando había ido a ver a Joshua éste le había asegurado que estaba perfectamente bien, así que ella pensó que lo mismo había sucedido con Alec por lo que sus preocupaciones iniciales del día que se reunió con Clemente ya se habían marchado, aunque de pronto habían vuelto de nuevo.

-Bueno Max, no puedes esperar que salga, sea medio frito por un asesino, atrapado por los federales y torturado por White en un mismo día y no me queden secuelas -Dijo en tono burlón como si tuviera la verdad absoluta en sus palabras. -Además, ya lo sé, _ya te ha sucedido y no debo de quejarme ¿quieres que cheque las noticias?_ -Mencionó repitiendo las palabras que Max le dijo durante el sitio de Jam Pony.

Max tan solo trago saliva, el día del Sitio había estado tensa, enfadada, y no, no enfadada, furiosa, de que hubiera sido tan idiota como para haberse dejado disparar, y el sentimiento de miedo ante una perdida que había tenido hasta hacía unos segundos se esfumó con las palabras de Alec.

-Exacto -Mencionó molesta -No puedes quejarte cuando tú mismo te buscas tus desgracias. Que nadie te obligó a salir, de hecho desobedeciste una orden que…

-Eso ya lo dijiste Max

-Si, pero lo repito por que tú nunca entiendes, eres un cabezota.

-Y tú una necia.

-Tú eres imbecil.

-Le quitas la diversión a todo.

-Y tú eres un idiota que intenta divertirse cuando es claro que no se puede hacer, eres inconstante, bruto, un tonto… imbecil, tarado, estupido.

-Y tú eres una perr…

-¡No te atrevas Alec! -le calló ella antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Estaba herido así que no sería justo patear su trasero, no de momento.

-Bien, desobedecí, ya me golpeaste y regañaste ¿algo más? o puedo continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que vinieras a perturbar la paz.

Max frunció el entrecejo, le miro enfadada por uno segundos y después se relajó en la silla, ya que cruzarse de brazos con fuerza no había funcionado para no golpearlo, igual y relajarse así sí lo haría.

-¿Tienes alguna idea por lo que tuve que pasar? -Preguntó Max en tono más relajado.

-¿Por el túnel que Logan compró para salvarte en su blanco corcel?

Max rodó los ojos.

-Estoy hablando en serio Alec. Ustedes son el circulo interno -Que al parecer ya se había vuelto sinónimo de amigos para Max -Y yo estaba aquí y ustedes estaban en no sabía donde, y yo vi las fotos y sabía lo que había sucedido pero no sabía como estaban. Sabía que en cualquier momento White podía llegar a ustedes. Y me sentía partida en dos, no había otra cosa que quisiera más en ese momento que ir por ustedes, pero tenía que estar aquí por que todos me hablaban y me pedían hacer un plan y yo no podía pensar en ningún plan y ustedes no estaban y… -Se calló de pronto, ya había hablado mucho, demasiado en realidad. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué no se suponía que era un soldado diseñado para pensar estratégicamente? ¿Qué podía asesinar sin siquiera sentir remordimiento? ¿Entonces por que en vez de estar planeando como acabar con la Guardia Nacional, si esta quería entrar a atraparles, no podía más que pensar en Joshua y Alec?

-Déjame adivinar -Le dijo Alec al observar su cara de confusión -Ser líder apesta.

-Exacto -Sonrió melancólicamente al recordar como habían concluido sus pensamientos la última vez que había pensado en todo aquello, solo que en esta ocasión Alec dijo en voz alta lo que pensaba.

-Max, contrario a lo que piensas, no soy masoquista, si hubiera sabido que íbamos a terminar así…

-Lo sé -Le dijo Max asintiendo, ya sabía que Alec no arriesgaría la vida de Joshua tan solo por su egocentrismo, así que no era necesario que siguiera con eso, tan solo había ido ahí por que quería llegar a un acuerdo con él, pero como ya sabía que si le daba una orden él terminaría desobedeciéndola tarde o temprano, había ideado otra forma de intentar razonar con él -Tan solo… prométeme algo ¿si?

Alec levantó una ceja intrigado ¿le estaba pidiendo a él que le prometiera algo? ¿Estaba confiando en su palabra? ¿Dándole crédito? ¿A su palabra? Sintió el impulso de tocarle la frente y preguntarle si estaba enferma, pero se detuvo por que ella se veía bastante sería y quería escuchar el resto de su pedido.

-No más planes arriesgadamente estupidos -Luego recordó que el 97% de sus planes eran así por que no había otra forma de hacer las cosas -No sin consultarme.

-Lo haré -Respondió el sonriendo de medio lado con una mirada maquiavélica -En cuanto tú me prometas algo a mi.

-¿Qué? ¿Claro que no! -Espetó Max.

-Entonces no hay negocio -Rió el cruzándose de brazos.

-No es un negocio Alec.

-Maxie, en esta vida todo es un negocio, se llama comercio y capitalismo y…

-Cállate -Se quejó ella e imitándolo se cruzó de brazos de nuevo -¿Qué quieres?

-Que no sigas más tus impulsos estupidos -Bueno, eso sería imposible, pero si agregaba otra cláusula a la promesa al menos así él sabría a que sitio tendría que ir a rescatarla cuando a ella se le ocurriera meterse entre serpientes de nuevo -No sin consultarme.

-¡Yo no tengo impulsos estu…!

-El problema que me dijiste de esa escuela del Culto, White y la entrega de la familia de Sam, ir a ver a "Sandeman" tú sola, entrar a Jam Pony mostrando tú rostro en medio del Sitio… -Comenzó a enumerar.

-Callate Alec -Soltó ella de nuevo pero esta vez sin el tono molesto. Demonios, era la ultima vez que le contaba algo a Alec… bueno, que algunas cosas ella no las había contado, sino que él había llegado justo a tiempo para salvar la situación pero, ¿Eso que importaba? Ella le había salvado el trasero más veces de las que él podría contar.

-Bueno ¿lo prometes o no?

-Esta bien Alec, lo prometo -Terció molesta torciendo toda su boca.

-Bien, entonces yo también lo prometo.

-¿Entiendes que es una promesa verdad Alec? Y que si la rompes el Hada de las promesas vendrá a patear tu trasero hasta dejarte inconciente.

-Max no existe tal Hada…

-Si, y se lleva tus dientes -¿O que era lo que le habían platicado en ese orfanato a los 12? No había puesto mucha atención la verdad -Y si no de todas formas lo haré yo, así que es la misma situación. -Asintió decidida y de pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta del lugar, observó su reloj, seguramente alguien iba a buscarla ya que tenía una cita a las trece horas para ver como estaba funcionando la construcción del sistema de agua, además no es como si alguien fuera a buscar a Alec, a menos claro que fuera una chica, en cuyo caso en realidad el no estaba tan mal herido, en cuyo caso ella salía sobrando ahí, y si era así lo mejor era que se fuera de inmediato. Se paró de golpe moviendo la silla, así que se detuvo para volver a acomodarla y cuando se dio la vuelta Alec ya estaba de nuevo ahí con una caja de pizza en sus manos.

-¿De donde demonios conseguiste pizza Alec? -Preguntó más intrigada que enfadada y hablaba en serio, estaban en medio de la nada, en un Sitio, sin casi contacto en el exterior… o tal vez Sketchy había…

-Max, estoy herido, necesito descansar, y buena comida para poder recuperarme, además un mago jamás revela sus secretos -Se quejó a modo de juego y cuando lo hizo Max se tranquilizo, si Alec se quejaba de sus heridas quería decir que estas ya no eran tan graves, malo cuando no lo hacía, como con esa estupida herida de bala durante el sitio, cuando no había dicho nada y al imbecil casi lo matan debido a ello. Max intento calmarse antes de que el coraje volviera a ella.

-Eso no tiene nada de "buena" comida Alec… y debería de confiscarla, no es justo que tú comas eso cuando todos los demás no -Le torció la nariz -Y tú no eres un mago.

-Ah claro, que a ti te ayudan las Hadas a patearme, pero yo no puedo ser mago.

-Callate Alec… y bueno, supongo que ya me voy. -Mencionó comenzando a salir

-Tú no vas a ningún lado Max -Dijo él levantando las cejas y poniendo la pizza sobre un escritorio.

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? -Se volteó molesta, pero Alec no dijo nada, tan solo abrió la pizza, y se saboreo como si esta fuera un manjar digno de dioses.

-Vamos, yo sé que quieres. Además eres nuestra líder, no puedo dejarte por ahí sin comer, luego podría pasarte algo y ¿quien nos lideraría tan bien como tú? -Se burló

-Tú no sabes lo que yo quiero o no, ni siquiera sabes si me gusta -Se quejó, estupido Alec, con su estupida pizza, que olía estupidamente bien.

-¿Hace cuanto que no comes pizza?

-Eso no te incumbe.

-¿Tanto así? -Alec levantó las cejas sorprendido, sentándose en su lugar y levantando una mano para hacerle una seña de que se acercara -Anda, vamos a comer.

Le tomó a Logan cinco minutos encontrar a Joshua, otros cinco en que éste le dijera en donde estaba Max y más de quince el encontrar el departamento que Joshua le había indicado. Terminal City era un conjunto de edificios y conglomerados, vueltas y trampas que hacían difícil en algunas ocasiones encontrar las cosas.

Subió las escaleras del lugar preguntándose por que Alec escogería ese sitio tan apartado para descansar, tal vez por que quería estar solo. De pronto escuchó voces y se preparó para escuchar las peleas constantes de Max y Alec, algo que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ver, aunque ahora no estaba muy seguro en que términos estaban, considerando que lo ultimo que Max le había dicho sobre ellos dos era que estaban juntos, y luego le había tomado de la mano a él, y luego había ido para con Alec de nuevo, y luego había pasado todo el asunto del sitio en donde Logan lo ultimo que quería hacer era preocupar a Max con algo más como lo era su _casi relación no tan así, ya no más_, que tenían.

-No las odio, tan solo no son algo que me agrade en mis alimentos… es decir, mírala, esta de color negro, creo que ya no sirve -Escuchó la voz de Alec cuando estuvo en el pasillo, sorprendido de que hablara de algo tan común y no estuviera peleando.

-Ay eres un quejumbroso, te quejas por todo, ¡Son aceitunas Alec! dame acá, yo me las como. -Y esa era la voz de Max, y al parecer no se estaban peleando, no de la misma forma que siempre al menos.

-¿En que parte estaba? Ah sí, esa en donde salimos por la ventana ¿puedes imaginarnos? En bata, a pleno día y sin nada debajo intentando huir de White.

-Si, he estado en una situación parecida… -Escuchó a Max rememorando y después su tono pasó a uno más alto, pero se estaba riendo, así que enojada no estaba -¡Eres un pervertido! No así, deja de pensar en mí en bata. -Bueno, Alec no había dicho nada pero Max tendía a adelantarse un poco a los hechos siempre.

-Pues entonces caímos en desperdicios tóxicos… asqueroso.

-¡Callate Alec! Estoy comiendo, eres un puerco.

-Si, pero eso no me quita lo encantador -Escuchó burlarse a Alec, pero en vez de escuchar un golpe por parte de Max lo único que pudo oír fue su risa.

Logan se detuvo cuando llego a la puerta. Suspiro. En realidad lo que le tenía que decir a Max podía esperar para otro momento, además ya había pasado mucho más del tiempo necesario dentro de Terminal City. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, preguntándose si así era la forma en la que Max se sentía cuando le observaba a él con Asha.

Hasta hacía poco Logan pensaba que Max exageraba en sus reacciones, que no tenía por que enfadarse así con él cuando él pasaba toda la noche al lado de Asha trabajando, cocinando o platicando -pero más que nada trabajando- sin embargo ahora creía que Max estaba más que justificada, al menos, si en esas ocasiones sentía lo mismo que él en ese momento.


End file.
